For All Eternity
by hardly-noticeable
Summary: Okay, so, here's a little Valentine's fic for the show Demons. Pairing is Mina/Galvin. Kind of sappy but a pretty good read, I guess. Only a mild M.


Rupert Galvin was not a romantic man. His wife had known that, Mina knew that…Hell, even Luke knew that. It wasn't exactly hard to figure out. But it was also easy to figure out that he would do anything for Mina Harker. His wife had once accused him of being in love with her but he denied it. She was his best friend, he had told her. And it was true. Not even Jay had been so close to him. So when Valentine's rolled around after his wife's death, he took a break from his mourning to take care of her. He took her out to a bar and made sure she didn't sit around her flat remembering her dead husband. He also used her needs as an excuse to stop thinking about killing Tibbs for more than two seconds.

It had become a tradition over the years. No matter where they were or what they were supposed to be doing, they came back to the city for Valentine's Day. Galvin also came back for Mina's birthday and she tried to come to him for his birthday but it just made her sad, knowing he was growing older and closer to death. Closer to leaving her. This year was no different. Even though he should have been on a mission with Luke, he left it in Luke and Ruby's hands so he could take Mina to dinner, to her pleasure. Luke was annoyed and Ruby spent all day teasing him when she found out about the reservations and the flowers Rupert had gotten but he ignored them both, helping with the research after walking Mina to her car. She came back into the Stacks wearing a vivid red dress, black gloves and tights, and her crimson heels with a smile on her painted red lips.

"Whoa," Ruby said when she saw Mina standing by the door, her jacket on her arm and fidgeting slightly with nerves. She had never gotten dressed up for their Valentine's Day get-togethers before and she was very worried he would laugh at her. "How do you manage to dress like that when you're blind?"

"Ruby," Luke hissed, standing up and walking over in case Mina needed a hand down the stairs. She shook her head to him. She wanted to wait for Galvin to help her down. "You look great. But why'd you get dressed up for Galvin?"

"Because the restaurant he's chosen is extremely high-class. And Ruby, I manage to dress like this because I have a personal assistant, in case you have forgotten. I tell her what I want to wear and she gets it for me. It's as simple as that." Mina could feel Luke gawking at her, Ruby glaring in jealousy for the boy's obvious attraction to Mina, and the cool air on her back. All of this caused her to smile even more. "Where's Rupert?"

"Here," he said as he came out from behind a bookcase, his nose in a book. He looked up and smiled when he saw her. He shoved the book into Luke's arms as he passed him and held his hand to Mina. She took it eager. "Well, don't you look gorgeous?"

"Thank you. I expect you look quite attractive as well," she said with a smile, feeling him give her a little tug to bring her down from the stairs and spin her so he could look at every inch. The red dress was a halter with no back except to cover her rear and she had never felt quite as sexy as she did when she felt his appreciative gaze on her, taking in every inch of her body. "Are you wearing a tuxedo?"

"Yep. And I'm never wearing it again after tonight." She laughed slightly and he continued to smile at her. Galvin couldn't help the smile. He felt as if she had dressed up just for him, though it probably wasn't true. Mina liked to get dressed up; it was as simple as that. Her hair was curled, to his pleasure, and he couldn't help but want to run his fingers through it. "All right," he said to Luke. "You two finish your research tonight; I'll meet you here tomorrow to deal with the damn thing. Six am. Don't be late."

"Six?" Luke protested. Mina patted his arm and whispered, "I'll try to talk him out of the time," before taking hold of Galvin's arm and resting her forehead on his shoulder. "Thanks, Mina. You two have fun."

"And be sure to practice safe sex," Ruby joked. Luke laughed at Rupert's threatening glare directed at the teenagers.

"Oh, shut up, Ruby," Mina breathed, feeling her escort go tense. She wanted him to be completely at peace tonight. No half-lives to fight, no problems to deal with, and no annoying teenage girls. Just him and her having a good time and ending the night with a long kiss outside her door. Or more. Either was fine with her, though she doubted she would be so lucky. Galvin didn't even consider this a date like she did.

"C'mon, doll," Galvin said with a grin, ignoring Ruby completely when he saw how completely relaxed Mina was. "We don't wanna miss our reservation."

"All right." He helped her into her jacket and escorted her to his car. She smiled as he helped her into the seat and kissed her hand once seated beside her in the driver's seat. "Are you sure you don't want to take my car?"

"Why? Are you embarrassed to be in this old thing?" She shook her head with a small smile still in place. She reached over and took both of his hands. He watched her bring them to her lips and place a kiss on his knuckles gently.

"I just thought you'd prefer it to driving. That way we can drink," she said quietly. He thought then asked if she wanted to take her limo instead. She nodded and he got out and went around to open her door. She held her hands to him and he pulled her out of the car carefully. "Thank you."

Once seated in the back of her car, she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed contently. He put his arms around her and smiled softly. She looked so perfect and so happy and he had never been so happy to just hold a woman before. Sometimes he felt as though he was betraying his late wife by loving this angel in his arms but he knew Maggie would have understood. She would have wanted him to move on and be happy. And he was happy. It didn't matter that she would never love him because he was allowed to see her every day, to touch her every day, and know that she would be by his side until the day he died. That was enough for him.

Mina let out another sigh as she began to draw circles on the arm he had around her waist and smiled softly. It amazed her how he had no trouble putting his arms around her or held onto her arm. It also amazed her how he was able to be so comfortable with her. No man had ever been so at ease when it came to her but Galvin…Well, the first time she ever met Rupert Galvin, he had taken hold of her arm to help her down a flight of stairs, unaware she was the very woman Jay had called him to the building to meet. He had helped her all the way from the sixteenth floor to the first and asked if he could get her a taxi very kindly when she headed for the door. She shook her head and sat she was just supposed to wait by the door for someone with a smile. Her first smile since what had happened with her son. She had wished for the first time in a very long time at that moment to be able to see who it was that was being so kind to her.

Seeing Mina's distant smile, Rupert softly asked, "What's so funny?" and tightened his arms around her.

"I was just remembering when we first met." He smiled. His favorite memory of her, other than the one in development. "Do you remember the look on your face when you realized that I was the half-life Jay had mentioned?"

"Mina, you don't know the look I had on my face," he teased.

"Jay described it to me later. He said it was pretty amusing," she teased right back. She snuggled up to him and in return, he tightened his arms around her, loving the peaceful expression on her face. "He said you were beyond shocked."

"Well, I couldn't really believe the half-life he described was this gorgeous little woman. I mean, Mina, you look pretty harmless." She smiled and nodded as she slid her arms around his waist. "Can you believe it's been twenty years?"

"Twenty-one, Rupert. And yes, I can. I've had to feel you growing older and deal with the fact that I wasn't. We've gone through Maggie's death, Jay's death, and now, Quincy's death together. We've gone through so much together," she whispered. He nodded and rubbed her back gently.

"Yeah, we have. And it's only made us stronger. And, if I may say, closer." She smiled and nodded her agreement. He dropped a kiss onto the top of her head and her smile widened. "You know, I remember a time where you went completely still if I even touched your hand."

"Yes, well, like you said. We're closer now." She moved up and kissed whatever skin she could. She managed to kiss his neck, underestimating his height. Galvin felt his heart flutter at the little contact. "I love you more."

He kissed her head and held her tighter. Wanting to be closer, Mina rearranged her legs to put them across his lap and he quickly moved to help her get comfortable. She smiled at how eager he was to get her closer. "I love you too, Mina. Don't worry about that."

She sighed contently and nuzzled her nose into the crock of his neck. Galvin held her tightly in return and thought sadly about how he wished she could know just how much he loved her. How he loved her. But she could never know because then he would loose her. And he couldn't loose her. She was the one thing that mattered to him in the world anymore. Not even the job would keep him from drowning himself in a bottle of booze if he didn't have Mina. It was always going to be a secret, he had decided that years ago.

Mina laughed softly as Rupert led her around the dance floor gracefully and he beamed upon hearing her beautiful laughter. She looked wonderful in his arms with her gentle smile in place, trying to dance without stepping on his toes even though she couldn't see him. He took the lead, pulling her a bit closer, and whispered, "I've got you, sweetheart. Just relax. I'm right here."

"Sweetheart," she whispered reverently to herself. First he called her baby when he helped her up the steps to the restaurant door, then it was beautiful when he asked her to dance, and now sweetheart? She had never felt so overjoyed by a couple words. Nor so loved. Galvin was so close, so happy, and she had never wanted to stay in a public place so much. She just wanted to stand there with her arms around him, listening to his heartbeat as he swayed with his arms around her. He was so warm and smelled so good.

"Do you not want me calling you that?" he asked worriedly, rubbing her back gently as they danced.

"No, it's fine. You can call me anything you want," she replied into his neck. The music ended and he led her back to the table. "But I liked beautiful more."

He chuckled. "You got it. I'll call you beautiful from now on then. How 'bout another glass of wine?"

Mina moaned as she clutched at Rupert's jacket while he carried her through her door to her apartment. She heard it slam shut as she tore at the jacket desperately and he grabbed the zipper of her dress, his lips desperate against hers. He made his way to her bedroom and she smiled against his kiss. The moment she was on the bed, he was pulling off her pantyhose, panties, and shoes, desperate to touch that very special place he had spent hours dreaming of. She felt his eagerness rolling off him in waves and it put a smile on her lips that would probably never disappear. Okay, so he was a little drunk but that didn't mean he didn't want her. Right?

"Mina," Rupert groaned when he finally had her bared to his sights. He had nearly ripped off her dress and all that was left was a lacy black bra just barely hiding her breasts from her. He quickly got rid of that. Mina reached for him and he went to her eagerly. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

She undid his tie and tossed it to the ground. Then she began to unbutton his shirt while he helped. Her unfocused eyes were on his chest and even though she couldn't see him, he found it a huge turn on. "Oh, Rupert," she sighed happily as she felt the chest she had managed to bare with surprising speed. "You have no idea how long I've waited to do this."

He moved to her, toeing off his shoes as he settled her in the middle of the bed, and quickly climbed on top of her. "Trust me, beautiful. I've waited longer."

"No. I've wanted you since the day we met. Jenny described you to me and I wanted you immediately. I wanted you after hearing your voice, feeling your hands on my skin, and smelling your cologne. I've been falling more in love with you ever since then," she confessed, grabbing for his belt. His lips were against hers before she knew what was happening and he was grinning as he kissed her.

"I love you so much," he muttered against her lips. She smiled brightly as she undid his belt and jeans.

"I'm so very ready to have you inside me," she gasped, shoving his pants down. He helped her and, soon, both were completely naked. Mina ran her hands over her lover so she could "see" him and he gasped when she touched his rock hard manhood. She moaned when she felt his hardness and ran her small hand over him eagerly. "It's so large, Rupert."

"All for you, baby," he whispered, gently clasping her hand to him as he moved into position. "We'll do foreplay later, I promise, but right now I need to get inside you or else I'll explode all over you." She nodded her understanding with a smile and, together, they guided his manhood inside her feminine heat. Both moaned at the sensation.

"Oh, dear God," Mina panted as he began to slowly move in and out of her. She threw her head back as he managed to stroke all of her nerve endings with one thrust and wrapped her legs around his waist to give him a deeper angle. "You feel fantastic."

"I'm nothing compared to how good you feel, Mina." His thrusts became erratic in mere moments and she cried his name to the heavens as she came just seconds before him. He collapsed but managed to keep himself from crushing her by supporting most of his weight on his arms. She had to give him credit. Even drunk out of his mind he was looking out for her. "I love you. I love you. God, I love you."

She smiled and kissed his cheek gently. "I love you too, darling." He kissed her deeply and she felt him harden against her thigh when she sucked on his tongue. "My, my. Aren't we eager?"

"We go slow this time," he said firmly when she started to reach for him. She smiled up at him and he grinned right back, lowering his lips to kiss her neck softly. "You are so beautiful, Mina. Too damn good for the likes of me."

"Let's just hope you remember all this in the morning," she murmured to herself before moaning aloud at his tender caresses.

Mina awoke to silence. There was only her breathing to be heard. The bed smelled of Rupert but that was the only thing left from their night together. She slid out of bed and pulled on a pair of panties and pajamas from her dresser before walking to her kitchen. She could sense him sitting at the counter, anger rolling off him in waves, and smell breakfast on the stove. She pulled herself onto the stool next to him and he looked at her. Her nightgown looked adorable but he couldn't let himself enjoy seeing it. Not after what he had done. He remembered almost everything. He remembered ripping off her panties, practically forcing his tongue down her throat when they first kissed just outside her building, and thrusting inside her desperately. What he couldn't remember was her reactions. What if he had forced her?

"What time is it?" she asked quietly. She was surprised to hear him say that it was five in the morning. "And why are you up this early?"

"I'm sorry, Mina," he replied quietly. "I'm so sorry."

"How much do you remember?" She crossed her arms on the counter and rested her head on them with a yawn while he thought over his answer.

"I remember what I did to you. I'm so very sorry." He took a drink from his glass of scotch before she took it away from him angrily. "Mina, I'll do whatever I can to fix this. I can't loose you."

She took his hands and guided his arms around her before wrapping her arms around his neck. "You didn't force me, Rupert. Even drunk, you would never do that to me." He relaxed and she smiled. "You were so passionate but so loving. I loved every moment. Every _second_."

"So, you're happy it happened then?" he asked. He needed to check for his own benefit.

"Overjoyed. It was so amazing. Not even Jonathon made me feel so wonderful, Rupert. And I was thrilled by your stamina, by the way. I thought men at your age lost a bit of that stamina," she said with a smile. He grinned and lifted her off the stool, to her surprise and pleasure.

"I can go longer sober." She giggled and put her arms around his neck to bring him to her for an intensely passionate kiss.

"Prove it," she challenged. He turned and placed her on the table eagerly. She put her arms around her lover's neck and smiled against his lips. But then she stopped him and whispered, "I need you to know that I love you, Rupert."

He grabbed her off the table and carried her to the bedroom with a new fire in his eyes. Passion mixed with joy and love set ablaze in those blue eyes she wished she could see. But she could sense it. He laid her on the bed and climbed on top of her eagerly. "I love you too, Mina. Always will."

Lying in bed after several hours of passion, Mina decided to ask the one thing she wondered if either could really ever consider. "Do you want me to change you?"

"I thought you never wanted to try that again," he replied softly, stroking her hair lovingly as she lied with her head on his chest.

"I think you'd handle it a lot better than Quincy, Rupert. And I don't know if I could handle loosing you as I lost Jonathon. Especially when you mean so much more to me," she whispered, drawing circles on his chest.

"Mina, that would mean the world to me. But do you think you could actually bring yourself to do it?" She nodded and he kissed her forehead gently. "Baby, if you wanna turn me, I'll let you do it. If not, I'll stay by your side until the day I die. That's good enough for me. And I'd be by your side if you turned me as well."

"Then I want to turn you. I want you with me forever, Rupert. I love you so much." He kissed her and told her he loved her in return softly.

"Anything you want, darlin'." She thanked him and closed her sightless eyes to go to sleep. He held her even after he drifted off to sleep, thinking only of how much he wanted to spend eternity with this beautiful creature. Mina went to sleep wondering if she could give him children in her current condition and thanking the Lord, he would love her even if she couldn't. He would love her no matter what, for all eternity.

**Okay, I know it's a little late for a Valentine's Day story but I had to write one. I hope someone liked it. Thanks for reading and please, please, click that lovely little button to leave me your thoughts about my little story!**


End file.
